


A Hero is just a Sandwich

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor and Loki decide to make the best of Loki's last night before going home to prison.





	A Hero is just a Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



“I think we should share him,” Loki told Thor.

“Mother taught us to share,” Thor agreed as he rubbed against Steve.

Loki moved closer to Steve, too. He ran one hand down Steve's chest to his waist. “I’m quite happy to do that.”

Loki kissed Steve, taking his breath away. He felt Thor kiss his neck. He shivered in anticipation.

“You know I'll be jailed when we get home?” Loki asked Steve. “We thought we'd make the best of our last night together.” 

“I can't argue with that, can I? I’m all yours.” Steve let them do as they wished.


End file.
